Hydroxytyrosol is a phytochemical with powerful antioxidant properties. It is found in olive oil in the form of its elenolic acid ester oleuropein and in its plain form. Hydroxytyrosol is available commercially at a feasible price, and can be produced using an enzymatic reaction or extracted.